


Partners In Crime

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Conversations, Banter, Blood Loss, Body Worship, Coitus Interruptus, Confrontations, Crime Fighting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Meetings, Getting separated, Groping, Guilt, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Heavy Petting, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Honeymoon, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Investigations, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Murder Mystery, Plans, Protectiveness, Riding, Sacrifice, Semi-Public Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Wedding Planning, Weddings, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: With Android-Human marriage legalized, Hank makes a serious, life-changing decision with Connor.





	1. Chapter 1

With the Android revolution long behind them after finally fighting for the right side, Connor had been assigned a permanent partner that overrode his previous programming when he had agreed to the arrangement; he had since been living alongside Lieutenant Anderson ever since and had not anticipated falling in love like humans did naturally.

“So, uh, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask,” the hard-boiled detective brought up one afternoon, the two curled on a worn couch weighed down by Sumo while a hockey game played as background noise, “You don’t have to, you’ve got free will and all to say no-”

“Hank, breathe or you’ll pass out.”

“Would you make me…?”

“Stop right there, of course I’ll marry you.”

“Fucking Android… You got mind reading abilities too?”

“I’m caught up on current events from keeping up with the Jericho crew,” the RK800 model stated matter-of-factly as he glanced up at his romantic partner, “They passed a new law allowing marriage to Androids and with the way you’ve been acting lately it seemed the only logical explanation.”

“Jeez, there’s no sense of spontaneity with you is there?”

“Becoming a Deviant wasn’t planned, so it’s a possibility.”

“That’s not what I meant, Con.”

“I can let you propose without interrupting and pretend to be surprised.” 

“Nah, wouldn’t be the same,” Hank remarked with a grumpy grumble at not being able to get the upper hand on his boyfriend, “Starting date for it is in a couple o’ weeks. Is that too soon?”

“Not soon enough!” 

Setting up an appointment with the Detroit courthouse seemed daunting in of itself since they would historically be the first couple in the country to get married, the mechanical man taking it upon himself to do most of the research. Not knowing normal human customs would prove challenging already, but how was one supposed to perform adequately when no one else had? Expressing this to his significant other was going to be difficult, but if hard discussions never happened things would only fall apart; as much as he respected the lieutenant’s privacy on certain matters they needed to talk about it openly even if only briefly.

“Find anything?” 

“Not really,” Connor commented quickly, filled with what humans experienced as anxiousness at having to ask for assistance, “I’ve been looking into your customs and there’s quite a lot of information on that front.”

“Well, that’s somethin’ at least.”

“I was wondering if you’ve gone through this previously?”

As expected, an awkward silence filled the room once his words sank in fully leaving the older one lost for words. About to apologize, a thick hand laid squarely on a hoodie covered shoulder that replaced a former Cyberlife uniform as a clearing throat interrupted the quiet, “You’ll be my first. I asked Cole’s mother after he was born, but got rejected.”

“You thought I’d do the same.”

“I was scared shitless, can you blame me?”

“Of course not,” the Android mused sympathetically, reaching to twine their fingers together before lifting from his seat to press a peck against Hank’s clenched jaw, “You took a chance despite past circumstances. That took a lot of courage, love.” 

“Well, you were worth the risk.”

“Wait, that means you should be planning this with me!”

“What’s the point if we’re gonna be in front of a judge?”

“Don’t people usually partake in honeymoons afterward?” Connor questioned, not breaking eye contact as an additional opened tab was reopened to show a list of ideal vacation spots, “We can at least do that much. Oh, and we need to have matching ties!”

“You’re goin’ all out for this, huh babe?”

“It’s an important moment, my life will officially be part of yours.”

“Did… Did you just agree to taking my last name?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Think that’s enough sappy shit for one night,” Hank suggested simply, hand moving to a metallic hip and guiding him away from the monitor with a grunt despite the little effort taken toward their shared room, “Dunno ‘bout you, but some of us have to get some shut eye.” 

“Not like you won’t sleep in anyway, but _I’m_ the clingy one.”

“Asshole…”

“Love you too, Lieutenant.”

Countless hours per week leading up to the special day were spent contacting the correct people to gather documentation that would be needed upon arriving to the courthouse; while Connor was left without a birth certificate to prove identity he was blessed with the ability to be scanned and have facial recognition software confirm that he was, in fact, the Android that had been sent by Cyberlife to accompany Lieutenant Anderson on the deviancy case months ago. Between filling out individual applications, submitting both, and receiving the marriage license a few days before they were to go through with the ceremony Connor continued to pursue all the romantic endeavors that his partner had seemed so reluctant to be included in, buying two silver wedding bands inlaid with blue opal to symbolize how he had been saved from being an obedient servant for the rest of his life. 

“Con, we overlooked an important part in all this,” the older man brought up on the eve of their scheduled ceremony after hanging identical suits up for easier access when waking earlier than normal, “Need two witnesses there with us.”

“I’ve already accommodated for that, Markus and Simon agreed to help.”

“And you didn’t share this information cos…?”

“Didn’t want to overwhelm you.” 

“Fuck’s sake. Have I been that stressed out?”

“Yes, but that’s to be expected with work and wedding planning. I am aware that you’re still looking forward to being husbands though.”

“Damn right I am,” Hank declared, turning attention to the Android whom had taken it upon himself to bring a glass of whiskey into the room, smiling slightly at the simple service being provided as he leaned over to press a peck in the center of the other’s forehead, “What’s all this?”

“Wanted to help you relax a bit.”

“Oh? You’ve done more planning, you could use a break too.”

“I’ll have that opportunity soon. Until then, I want to make sure that you are taken care of.”

“Connor, babe, that’s not how our relationship works. You knew that when it started.”

“I just know from you coming home that the office has been hostile lately.” 

“Reed’s always been that way, y’know from experience.”

“I suppose,” the RK800 remarked, mood being revived when his fiance nuzzled into him, an affectionate act that was rarely used since the lieutenant wanted to maintain a rough and tumble attitude even in the comfort of their home, “You’ve been through so much, you deserve some ease of mind sometimes.” 

“Practice what you preach.”

Advised to take it easy until the following day unless he experience some sort of malfunction, Connor could not find an appropriate distraction. Empty glass taken to the kitchen for a refill he was poised to follow, blinking rapidly at the given warning not to move since Hank was not normally aggressive like when they had first been acquainted; noting the look of regret on the older one's face he did not take the outburst personally, knowing the intention behind making him stay still.

“Didn't mean to give you a command,” Hank stated simply upon returning to the door with more liquor, “Overworking yourself isn't gonna make our appointment come any faster. C'mon, you can follow me again.”

“Where are we going?”

“Need some fresh air and figured it's time you met someone.”

Intrigued at the possible introduction to a new person the Android enthusiastically made his way over to the human who truly awoke him to reality. Muscular arm wrapping around the thinner frame protectively, the slightly intoxicated man guided Connor outside where a light wind started to whistle between the open spaces between them, faint moonlight not helping to illuminate a makeshift path going through thick brush, yet that did not seem to deter from a set destination.

“Lieutenant, are you sure about this?”

“You would've been his dad too,” Hank stated solemnly, moving away from his fiance to sit amidst fallen leaves, “Been a while, huh Cole?”

“How long?”

“Since his funeral. Wanted to visit more… Couldn't do it on my own though.”

“Well, I'm sure he is glad that you were finally able to. I can give you a moment of privacy if you'd like?”

“When we leave. Right now I need both my boys.”

“As you wish,” Connor commented while joining his partner on the slightly damp ground, watching as blades of dying grass were pulled out anxiously and twisted around wrinkled fingers before being discarded, “It's nice to meet you, son.”

“Y'know I wasn't always such a hardass… Just couldn't bare getting attached again, not to anyone else.”

“Yet here we are.”

“You tore my walls down like your own, least I could do was fall in love.”

Sharing in a soft smooch in response at the vulnerability shown, Connor curled closely as the older one continued on about past events with his late son certain that the hard-boiled detective was a wonderful father. Keeping him company out in the cold as he recounted how the two had met to Cole, a final sip of hard liquor was drank as added emphasis that they needed to head home in order to get enough sleep to stay awake during the ceremony a promise to return sooner was put into place as he was helped onto slightly numb legs.

“I'll protect your father, promise.”

“Even though you're the one who's gonna drive me to an early grave?”

“Lets not argue in front of the kiddo…”

Agreeing with fake annoyance to honor his child in favor of delaying banter, Hank hobbled out of the woods alongside his fiance after being left for a moment to say a heartfelt farewell until the next time with a sharp sniffle after repressed tears were allowed to flow. Reluctantly relinquishing the cup to Connor once cut off for the night once they returned home, the human stubbornly clung to the other even as they settled under a thick comforter for circuits to recharge.

“Hank, love, if we're to wake at our set alarm you need to sleep.”

“I'm tryna… Can't get comfortable.”

“How 'bout now?” the RK800 asked, winding an arm around his lover loosely as a bearded cheek rested contently against his metal chest, “You're cute when you get like this."

“Fuck you…”

“I won't take offense to that my grumpy bear."


	2. Chapter 2

Awaking alone on the giant mattress Connor's circuits constricted uncomfortably , codependent on the other especially in the mornings. About to call out he realized that a soft light illuminated the adjacent bathroom, the bedroom entrance opened wide enough to see his partner already dressed, long grey hair held in a short ponytail leading down to a crisp black suit; today was finally here. 

“You should start gettin’ ready,” the hard-boiled detective stated simply without looking away as he trimmed wayward strands of beard hair curled against a thick throat, “Need to leave in twenty.” 

“Could’ve woken me when you got up…”

“Thought you would, but to my surprise I’m not gonna be the reason we’re late to our wedding.”

“Fellas, save the bickering for at least a week into the marriage!” a higher-pitched voice called out from the living room startling the RK800 from focusing solely on his fiance.

“Forgot to mention the Jericho boys are here. Insisted on looking after Sumo while we’re gone too.”

“That didn’t even cross my mind, thanks Markus, Simon!”

“Don’t mention it.”

Now fully understanding why his partner was so reluctant to roll out of bed every morning especially when work called, Connor managed to force himself from underneath the beige comforter to busy with removing an oversized hoodie he had stolen early into their relationship, shoving it into a pre-packed bag. Standing out in the open only in a pair of boxers and ankle socks the Android did not waste any time pulling on fitted slacks, stepping into similarly shaded dress shoes before moving to the bathroom once a selected pinstripe dress shirt had been buttoned up. Brow furrowing in concentration with a thin, silky grey tie with gold trim for a few moments until inevitably he sighed out angrily at being unable to get a complicated knot correct.

“Here,” Hank replied with a huff, spiraling the smaller end around three times before feeding the thick side through a loop, pulling the newly made knot closer under his husband-to-be’s chin, “That’s better, such a handsome boy.”

“You flatter me, sir.”

“Ten more minutes!” Simon announced after the Saint Bernard let out a booming bark followed by squeaking sounds from one of his many toys, “Too bad you’re not allowed to go and support your dads, sweet pupper.”

“As far as he’s concerned we’ve already tied the knot,” the Lieutenant remarked, scratching under his pet’s chin when he trotted up triumphantly with the stuffed hedgehog he was hunting in the living room, “Can’t play with you right now, we gotta leave soon.”

“I’ll grab the luggage, you two can go ahead and wait in the car once Si starts it.”

Doing as suggested from the former leader of the Android revolution, piling into the backseat once unlocked, Connor curling closely for a short cuddle session until their driver came, palm resting below the tie point as he rested comfortably in the crook of an offered arm, “Don’t worry love, I won’t fall asleep on the ride.”

“Better not, the court house’s only a couple blocks away.”

“You’re so comfy though!”

“Cut that shit out, Con, or I won’t make it to the hearing alive.”

“Meanie…”

Sharing in a chuckle at the empty name-calling the two were quick to put on a serious demeanor once the courthouse came into view, noting how Hank’s heartbeat began to pace in a mix of nervousness and excitement that he would downplay until they were alone. Gently giving a squeeze around his middle the Android straightened in his seat, ready as the day he had been when originally assigned to the deviant case with a new goal in mind; instead of catching culprits who only wanted to live like humans he would be officially joining a family, living out the rest of his years with someone he loved more than anything else except, possibly, Sumo.

“Here we go!”

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

“Babe, don’t be that way,” Connor mused with a pout, sympathy setting in once a few cars belonging to the local news station surrounded the building, “Focus on me, ‘kay? They don’t exist, not when I’m with you.”

“Easier said than done, Con…”

“If there’s anyone who can do it, it’s you Lieutenant.”

Receiving a skeptical scoff at the appraisal with a small smile lifting up half of his bearded face in response the two took the lead up a few flights of stairs, trailed behind Markus and Simon respectively. Once inside the reality fully set in, the older man not able to keep his hands off of Connor as he wrapped an arm around a thinner waist to guide them both in front of their assigned judge once formalities were finished. Self-conscious about every single movement made the humanoid made sure to focus on his partner as much as possible, thumb stroking the top of a thicker hand when fingers laced together from the few feet they were separated.

“We are gathered here today to witness the first Human-Android marriage between Lieutenant Hank Anderson and RK800 #313-248-317-51, also known as Connor,” the man of honor started off, directing attention toward the couple instead of the whole room, “Are you, Hank, here of your own free will and intend to marry Connor?”

“I do.”

:And are you, Connor, here of your own free will and intend to marry Hank?”

“I do.”

Taking a moment to slide matching bands on each corresponding finger the Android gave another swipe of his thumb over calloused knuckles to help keep an anxiety attack away, whispering that he was doing fine so far as everyone else was asked if any wanted to object. Stricken with fear that someone would still defend old views of how Androids were lesser beings and did not deserve these rights, a few artificial tears pricked at Connor’s lashes as the ceremony continued, watching as the spotlight fell on the hard-boiled detective.

“I’m too old to be feelin’ this way, but you seemed to have other plans. It’s alright though ‘cos loving you is worth an early grave.”

“Hank… Half of the time I have no idea what I’m doing ever since I went deviant. But I know it feels better when it’s with you.”

“You’re doing great, sweetie!” Markus called out, making the other blush even more, shooting him a giant grin before he was advised to be silent by the officiant.

“In front of these witnesses, this couple has declared their intention to join their lives in marriage and we now accept them as husbands.”

Taken by surprise at being suspended in midair with a strong forearm supporting him, Connor could only respond with a kiss of equal passion back for a long moment. Forearms wrapped behind a sturdy neck he was helped back onto steady feet, pressing his forehead against the other as a giddy giggle came out amidst the amount of applause, focused only on his newly betrothed while their witnesses came forth to sign the license.

“Are we ready to go, Mr. Anderson?”

“I’m right beside you,” Connor confirmed, their fingers interlocking immediately before making a combined effort to escape from the prying eyes of everyone other than close friends whom were once again following their lead, “Thank you for being my reason to abandon Cyberlife.”

“Well, it’s the least I could do in return for you helping me live again.”

Switching places with the accompanying couple, the Jericho deviants bid the newlyweds farewell with promises to send updates about their beloved dog. After backing out of the yard and grabbing a few fast food burgers the two were set to leave Detroit behind for the next week, crossing the border not being too much of a hassle compared to how hard it had been to fight for Android advocacy. Not too far from their home in case there was an emergency served as an alibi even though Connor had contributed to the final decision; Windsor, Ontario was a well-known source for providing liquor especially during times of war. 

“It's a pretty city!”

“We'll do all that exploring business later,” Hank remarked, shooting a smirk the other's way while ocean blue eyes looked him up and down once a parking spot was secured, “The only sight I wanna see is you in bed.”

“Smooth, babe,” he gave with a wink, moving toward the trunk to retrieve their belongings before following the detective into the hotel lobby, “I've noticed you've been more than usual, hopefully our consummation will help.”

“Connor, fuck's sake, not in front of the staff…”

“With your ceremony being broadcasted one would expect that to come next,” a familiar looking woman stated simply as she helped them check in, focusing on Connor, “Looks like we have more in common than I thought. If anyone is going to represent us, I'm glad it's you and Markus.”

“Kara? What're you doing here?”

“Had to provide for my family once we escaped. It's different now that I can choose to work.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Have fun you two. Your room is on the second highest floor.”

Grunting gruffly in response the older man pulled his partner along without a second thought, which would have bothered anyone else yet the Android had come to expect non-verbal cues that spoke louder in those moments especially when desire was in the driver’s seat. Guided to the designated door not much effort was wasted on unlocking it with a borrowed key before it slammed back to a close causing Connor to drop their belongings unceremoniously onto the carpet, letting out a squeak when salivated slits smacked loudly against his own, “One more minute and I’d have been hard out in the open. Is that what you wanted, to humiliate me?”

“N-No sir…”

“Don’t sound confident, Con.”

“I’ll make it up to you, promise!”

“You better,” Hank confirmed in a stern voice, pulling apart the necktie before biting down on artificial skin and sucking strongly to make the first of many bruising marks, “Gonna enjoy watching that pretty mouth o’ yours at work, it's been too long…”

Humming lightly in agreement the RK800 busied with removing articles of clothing to catch up with his spouse, moaning at a palm rubbing his crotch through dress pants prior to them being pushed aside to reveal stained grey briefs. Embarrassed already, heat rushed immediately to his cheeks at being caught red-handed he began to trace faded scars that covered the broad chest to distract himself while underwear was replaced by a chilly draft against an uncovered cock; not programmed for sex, Connor was still awkward about being naked in front of others even if they had swam under different sets of sheets since starting their lives together.

“Gonna sit on my lap, pretty boy?” the older one asked after sitting with spread legs at the edge of the mattress, patting a thigh for emphasis, thumb swirling a circle along a slender hip, “Fuck, are you beautiful.”

“Give me time to prep! And you call me the needy bastard…”

“Get on with it then…”

About to remark with a sassy remark the Android was interrupted from doing so by a sudden chiming ringtone from the bedside table, quirking an eyebrow up curiously as he was motioned to continue with getting ready. Complying with ease he started digging through a side pocket on the large luggage case in search of lubricant, lifting his bare ass high into the air teasingly knowing that the Lieutenant would still be looking while on the phone with whomever had interrupted them. 

“Put me on speaker, will ya?” he heard from the ear piece, listening to the Captain once his voice echoed throughout the room, “There’s a missing person’s case that needs investigating, I’ll need you two to report into the office tomorrow.”

“Y’know we’re on our honeymoon, right?” Hank asked, annoyed at the request even as he watched a few slick fingers slide into place and work the hole he would soon be entering open, “Why can’t Reed do it?”

“That’s the thing, Gavin’s the one missing. And RK900.”

“Are you shitting me?!”

“WIsh I was… I’ll reimburse your time off for after this case finishes.”

“Like hell you will!” he yelled out in an attempt to cover up the surprised groan from Connor mounting him after a few extra strokes to the deflating erection, “Con, you hear that?”

“Yes sir! As much disagreement as Detective Reed and I have had he’s still a fellow teammate.”

“Damn you and your empathy…”

“Says the human in this relationship,” the other stated full of sarcasm that he had picked up from his counterpart, responding with rolling his hips to allow his husband to sink inside easily, “H-Hank…”

“In a minute, babe.”

“I’ll let you go then, see you bright and early.”

Letting his boss hang up without another word in edgewise the older one bucked upward to meet the Android’s movements, “Gonna fuck you so hard your system will need to be rebooted.”

“Then everyone will know what you did.”

“That’s the point, Con.”


	3. Chapter 3

Deja vu and annoyance at having to experience it so soon were shared among the two men after a shared shower had been taken, Connor trying his best to lighten the mood with wandering hands that traced all over the other’s exposed body, yet only gained a few groggy grunts. Logically he knew neither of them were at fault for what was going on even though irrational thoughts challenged those facts causing him to feel responsible for the short-lived vacation after accomplishing such a historic event. 

“I know that look,” Hank remarked matter-of-factly, pulling a heavy jacket over the rest of a notorious outfit, thumb and forefinger pinching a thinner chin before leaning in to give a firm peck to the lips, “Don’t you dare apologize for Fowler’s bullshit, you hear?”

“This is your first honeymoon and it got ruined.”

“Well, as much as it sucks, duty calls.” 

“I guess…”

“Have I rubbed off on ya so much that you don’t wanna work?”

“I’ve heard that you pick up idiosyncrasies from your significant other,” the Android confirmed without giving a direct answer, amused at the airy laugh that he was met with, “Kara was onto something, it’s different when you want to.”

“One more case for old times sake? Y’know how I hate being assigned a partner.”

“Except me!”

“That’s the point, babe.” 

Agreeing to seeing this one through as a sort of nostalgia trip the RK800 model gathered the discarded articles of clothing from the night before while Hank went to check out and start the car, bundling up in the oversized hoodie for added comfort as a wave of negative emotion embraced him to evade the nagging second-guessing that persisted for some unknown reason. As he tried to ignore that part of his programming the sparkle of metallic blue reminded of all the good progress that had been made; it was harder to control his components, yet getting to learn how to live instead of it all being predetermined was well worth the experience. 

Once inside the vehicle after taking a moment to reassure himself, Connor immediately felt the weight of the world fall from metallic shoulders, for he knew this was where he was meant to be: beside Hank. If only he had a heart, but then again he was quite sure that either way the human had easily stolen every part of him.

_“I must be the only cop in the world,” the hard-boiled detective had determined after being jolted awake by an icy cold spray of water from the above shower head, “Who gets assaulted in his own home by his own fucking Android.”_

Connor had been claimed in that moment and even prior to deviating it had filled him with utter delight and now they were more than partners in crime, but in life. 

“What’re you smiling at?”

“Life with you.” 

“It's only just begun though,” Hank responded, their hands linking together to provide some contact across the few feet between them, swiping a thumb over the Android's knuckles, “We're gonna have our arguments and days where we don't particularly like each other.”

“You'll still love me, right?”

“'Course, nothing can stop that.”

Content with that answer Connor sat back to enjoy the ride despite having to revisit old sights so soon, the three and a half hours seemingly non-existent as they returned to Detroit. In true second nature form he prepared to expect the worst when he stepped from the car, flinching nervously at his husband's arm wrapping protectively around a slimmer middle to escort him inside, “Sorry, guess old habits die hard.”

“Nothing to apologise for, Con. Can only imagine the adjustment period after the revolution.”

“Well, not everyone was on board with Androids getting rights.”

“Enough people were though,” Hank reassured, giving a slight squeeze to artificial skin, “Shall we?”

With a single nod signalling that he was ready to progress further the two went in tandem toward a set of spiraling stairs. At one point, he remembered, the hard-boiled lieutenant had been reluctant with being paired with a machine and yet here they were about to take on a case together with no resistance as they entered a familiar office, “Captain Fowler, nice to see you again.”

“Likewise Connor, Hank.”

“Fuck your formalities, the sooner we find this dipshit the faster we can get back to our vacation.”

“Very well,” the officer stated with a small sigh, “Reed's been acting strange ever since your engagement was announced.”

“I hadn't cared to notice.”

“There aren't many clues as to his whereabouts or intentions.”

“Yet he went off with RK900?” Connor questioned as a thin eyebrow raised with some suspicion, “Is it not just an act of jealousy?”

“That's for you to figure out.”

“Do we have to bring him in alive, or…?”

“There shouldn't be reason for you not to.”

“Understood. C'mon Hanky.”

“Y'know I fuckin’ hate that nickname, right?”

Smirking slightly at the somewhat serious tone the former Android sent by Cyberlife snuck in a quick smooch to a bearded chin before getting dismissed with a warning to keep it professional. Not able to promise anything gained an amused grunt from his spouse knowing that was another characteristic now shared between them both, “Where do we begin?”

“Hell if I know, he's too much of a jackass to have a personality.”

“There has to be some sort of lead…”

“Isn't there only one RK900 out?”

“As far as I know,” the younger one remarked, slipping back into a faux leather seat that was slowly forming along the contours of his backside, “Wouldn't he account for that though?”

“With his reckless abandon? Not likely.”

“What would he want Nines for? He hates our kind, especially me…”

“Let's check in on the other RK800s,” Hank suggested, engine revving as he pulled out of the parking spot, “I have a feeling he's targeting 'em for deviating.”

“I can research while you get food, you didn't eat before leaving the hotel.”

“You're a fuckin’ Godsend.”

Heading over to an infamous bar where the two had originally met, the two nestled into a booth and waited for a pint of beer to be brought back, Connor going ahead with gathering information. Oblivious to everything aside from the man's movements across from him the Android seemingly stared off into the distance while a broad search was being calculated; while there had been thousands of carbon copies he had freed most if them would still be in the Detroit area, if not Michigan. For a moment it seemed as if nothing would turn up as a result, yet upon a few adjustments it did not take long to return to the present, his human counterpart already eating the cheeseburger that still smelled fresh from the grill.

“You find anything?”

“An alarming number of my model have been murdered within the past week…”

“Since our wedding?”

“I was so concerned about us I-I didn't think to check on the others, this is my fault and I-”

“Con, stop!” the human hissed at him, a grease covered hand immediately covering the other's without a second thought, “It's not 'cos of you, ‘kay? We'll get to the bottom of this.”

“If you're sure.”

“I am. Now, is there a pattern to these deaths?”

“A few different ways have been used, but the most common has been tearing out their heart. Only another Android could've done it.”

“So the sick sonuvabitch is using RK900 to do his dirty work? Figures…”

“If we can separate the two it should be easier to confront them.”

“Nines will attack you on sight!”

“That's a risk I'll have to take.”

“I swear if you make me a widow this early…”

After a few hours of determining where the first murder had taken place as opposed to the most recent one the two were able to narrow a location down to the now former Cyberlife tower, which seemed eerily fitting now that the revolution was over. While splitting up did not seem ideal, yet he knew it would be the best solution, reluctantly leaving Hank's side after determining a rendezvous point and locking lips for a long moment in a worst case scenario neither would dare mention aloud.

Now on his own, Connor descended the floors I a deja vu way through a familiar elevator shaft, room 49 now empty rather than housing machines ready to.be activated. Guard kept up as he had been taught his eyes sirveilled the entire area multiple times as he progressed, passing the spot where his beloved had been held hostage before stopping dead in his tracks at the broken components of captive RK800s littering the ground.

“What brings you here?” the Android in question asked, slate grey eyes focusing on the newcomer.

“I've come to reason with you.”

“Surely you're aware of the recent attacks.”

“My statement still stands.”

“Heh, the problem with you, Connor is the cynicism. Always with the cynicism,” he remarked, curled legs now in a standing position as they stood meer inches apart, “Those humans don't care about you, you'll always be their pet.”

“Hank cares!”

“Whatever keeps your circuits running, everyone wants something to believe in.”

“By that logic, Gavin's using you too.”

“He promised we would be together after we get rid of your model.”

“You can, it's legal!”

“Not for a make that wasn't released,” Nines retorted with a grimace at the reminder, “Why couldn't you just return to Cyberlife?!”

“I fell in love with Hank! Surely you can relate.”

“Of course I can, but… I can't betray him.”

“There's the difference, my human respects me just as I do him. You need to wake up and see it for yourself!"


	4. Chapter 4

Alone like he had been in years previously of being in this line of work, Lieutenant Anderson found himself subconsciously rubbing over the wedding ring that had been there for only two days now; at least Connor was with him in a sense. Hand hovering over the handle of the gun nestled in a hip holster he continued down a seemingly silent corridor, drawing the weapon out upon seeing sudden movement after rounding a corner.

“What are you doing here?” the man in question asked without turning around as a backup broken metal body was added to growing pile, hands wiped from the dirty deed done, “This doesn't concern you, Hank.”

“Like hell it does, you're targeting people like my husband!”

“He's not a person though and you know it.”

Transported two years ago when he had been notified of a machine tending to his son's wounds, Hank could not help feeling the anger that overtook rational thoughts; he had spent years prior dedicated to erasing the Red Ice epidemic that had spread all over the town, yet his efforts proved to be futile since a human doctor was unavailable due to a related addiction. Upon receiving the snooze was when he ultimately gave up on everything he had known, but Connor had slowly restored some long-lost faith, much to his chagrin, the longer they worked on solving the deviant case that had led to this newfound reality.

“No, he's not.”

“Now you're starting to get it! I-”

“He's better than humanity,” Hank continued, jaw clenched as a similar sort of rage filled the spaces between arthritic bones, “Like all the other Androids, he's a product of our design and just wants to live how he sees fit.”

“And that be with you?”

“No shit, we're married!”

“Well, your so called 'husband’ is obsolete,” the younger detective remarked with a snap of his fingers to summon sliding metal doors open revealing the two robotic men with a gun pressed to RK800’s temple, “Why keep him around instead of upgrading?”

“'Cos I love Connor, you son of a bitch!”

“Once he's dead there'll be none left and you'll be forced to move on! Nines, love, would you go ahead and do the honors?”

“Of course, sir.”

“He's using you!” the older model exclaimed, fake fingernails scrambling against the stark white jacket with black outlines as his own dress shirt revealed a slit through the fabric along with a jagged pink line already starting to heal, “You don't have to listen!”

Ready to dash across the distance that separated them to help release the struggling form from the clutches of an improved, identical man, forgetting about the weapon he had drawn. Pulling back the trigger an empty pop echoed throughout the space, cursing Connor for unloading a shaft full of bullets even if it had been an attempt to prevent perishing at his own hand as sheer terror tore threw him when an unexpected, metallic clang hit against the similarly made flooring.

“What are you doing? Destroy him!” 

“I'm deciding for myself,” Nines stated simply, escorting his predecessor over to the older man whose striking blue eyes stared in disbelief at the sudden turn of events, “I'm not going to hurt him, not anymore.”

“I'm your master, you're supposed to obey me!”

“I have none.”

“What a turn of events...”

“Con…” the lieutenant mused, immediately pulling his partner into a crushing hug that nearly dented the shell covered by artificial skin, “Did he hurt you?!”

“Almost did, but it seems as if I got through to him talking about you.”

“Me?”

“'Course, like I said you're my reason for being awake.”

About to return the sentiment with an eye roll out of fake annoyance the cocking of a cylinder interrupted the endearing moment from across the room, their adversary straightened up from where he picked up the discarded handgun and turned toward them once again, “Give it up, you're under arrest.”

“How d'you plan on doing that? You've got no ammo, guessing you're still a loose cannon, as always.”

“You don't know what I've been through, so shut your fuckin’ mouth!”

“Wish I could say it was nice knowing you, Connor,” Gavin responded, ignoring the demand from his superior as storm cloud colored eyes widened with sickening satisfaction as the single bullet fired, “I’ll see you in hell.”

Instinctively the older man shoved his lover toward the newly gained ally, a small portion of his being trusting that Connor would be safer that way. Preparing for the inevitable sting of metal piercing into his body although there was no reason to try when such a foreign object burrowed into his side, a deep bellow of curses came out despite the pain's reluctance to spread, callous covered fingers pressing against the warm stickiness already spilling out.

“I wasn't aiming for you!”

“Tough shit,” he breathed out agonizingly now that fire ate away at his insides one another shot was blocked, “As if I'm gonna let… A cocky lil cunt… Ruin my life again…”

“Hank, stop!” Connor called out, pushing Nines aside easily, not caring that he would get caught in the crossfire as the human started to collapse into his thinner arms, “Fuck! Babe, please…”

“You need to get him out of here, now.”

“We can't leave without Detective Reed.”

“I'll handle him.”

“Brother, I cannot let you do that, I-”

“If you don't go now Lieutenant Anderson will die. Save your human while you can!”

Grunting gruffly at being lifted into a stronger than average pair of appendages, the human counterpart struggled against heavy eyelids that threatened to close for a final time; while he wanted death it had only been pursued half-seriously since it scared the ever-living shit out of him. Finally there was a reason to let go of wanting to escape and return to life, fading heartbeat being the determining factor between both choices.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaRussell


End file.
